1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, relate to a method and apparatus for potting an electronic device, for example, a printed circuit (PC) board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some devices, such as electronics devices, may require packaging to prevent exposure to an environment comprising one or more of air, moisture, salt, acid, or the like. For example, electronic devices utilized in systems for generating energy from renewable resources, such as solar power systems, wind farms, hydroelectric systems, or the like, may be exposed to environment elements and therefore require packaging. Such electronic devices may include printed circuit (PC) boards used in inverters, converters, power supplies, or the like.
Packaging materials may include polymers, such as polyurethane or epoxy, or other materials, such as silicone. One technique for packaging an electronic device may include potting the device in an enclosure. Potting may include, for example, placing the device in an enclosure, such as a metal or plastic box, and filling the box with a packaging material to encase the device and seal the device from air and environmental elements.
Unfortunately, an excess amount of packaging material beyond that required to seal the device from the environment is wasted during the potting process. Thus, the potting process is inefficient and unnecessarily expensive.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus of potting electronic devices.